<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memento Mori by Sirelesschilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767660">Memento Mori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirelesschilde/pseuds/Sirelesschilde'>Sirelesschilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It Lives (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirelesschilde/pseuds/Sirelesschilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a little something iI wrote for @csyp-writers-mob, hope y'all enjoy it! Special thanks to my girlfriend for her support and advice and thanks to my friend for helping me correct mistakes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memento Mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don't know how you got here, you don't know if it's day or night, or where is here. All you know is that you are surrounded by tall, looming, lifeless trees. No sun, no moon, only trees.</p><p>You hear a soft whisper, though you cannot make out the words. But you can feel something... something surrounding the woods, engulfing them with its presence. Something more powerful than any words could ever be.</p><p>Pain. Piercing through your heart, your soul, your whole being... the unbearable pain that you are cursed to carry within yourself forever.</p><p>You hear it again. The same soft whisper, right behind you. You turn around, but there is nothing. Yet it is only becoming louder, dividing and coming at you from every direction. The words you couldn't make out before are now getting clearer, biting into your mind and burning it with guilt and shame as you remember.</p><p>You see a familiar silhouette standing across you.</p><p>"You left.... me..."</p><p>Terror grips you tight. You want to turn away and run but you stand there, petrified, not able to breathe.</p><p>"...left me...."</p><p>Tendrils of smoke gather around the outline, enveloping it completely, turning it into the creature of shadows.</p><p>"...to die.."</p><p>Fire streams out of the creature's face as it attacks you with an unholy shriek, it's shadowy claw piercing right through you.</p><p>And then you bolt awake.</p><p>Looking around quickly, you find yourself not in the middle of the woods, but next to the trash bin in the closed parking lot. Your breath is rapid, still shaking from the nightmare. You cover your face with your arms, holding your breath and trying to stop the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions inside. You are at the lowest point in your life, having run away from the place that was once your home; hated by everyone you have ever known, by your friends, your own family. They all wish you were dead. You wish you were dead. It should have been you. And they are right. You don't deserve to live.</p><p>Not after what you have done.</p><p>Finally, you exhale and get up. The concrete pavement you slept on left your body aching, and you can feel yourself trembling out of cold. But you have to keep moving. There is no going back. Not lingering any longer, you set out yet again, not noticing a bunch of dark, lifeless leaves laying right where you had been sleeping.</p><p>No matter where you travel to, how far you go, how often you take careless risks to silently end your pain, you still hear them, the voices calling you home, back to the woods.</p><p>Back to where it lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>